Rebirth, My new start
by ultimate-fandom
Summary: Misa-Misa was once a well know model and was constantly getting asked to do new projects...that much hasn't changed but after the events of 4 years ago Misa has changed from that the stupid ditsy blond she once was. Now with a new threat coming into town and ghosts from her past she is going to need all the help she can get, in the form of a certain sweet toothed detective. AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- i sadley do not own deathnote :( also the is slight AU and character will be slight OOC

**Prologue**

When I look back on myself, how I acted like a little brat and talked I a stupid way it makes me shiver…that and what I did as that stupid girl; I will forever be haunted by what I did however I vowed that I would change and be better and that's what I have done…I am not the same Misa Amane that I once was.

It has 4 long years since the 'Kira incident' as the media likes to call, 4 years since the death of Kira and true justice finally being dealt to him… 4 years since I realized who the true Light Yagami was and how truly evil he was. I don't regret my decision on turning myself in to the task force confessing to being the 2nd Kira to L and so consequently revealing Kira's true identity. I knew that it was the right thing to do; I just wish I had done it earlier but I thought I was in love and that he too loved me…how naive was I? Once I saw that he was cheating on me with some girl from his university it all clicked into place in my head, that he was using me and didn't love me therefore if he didn't love me he would most likely hand me over as the 2nd Kira or as Kira himself just to prove it wasn't him. So I decide that I was going to help bring him down for what he had done, at first I couldn't bring myself to go and confess but then after talking to Rem I realized he was truly evil and that he need to be put to justice. When I talked to L and told him everything that I knew and thought, to say that everyone was shocked is a bit of an understatement…at first Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi couldn't look me in the eye as they felt betrayed but once Soichiro Yagami slapped me across the face and accusing me of framing his son plus calling me some horrible names, they realized that I was truly ashamed and sorry for what I did as I just sat there and let him do whatever. It was L's reaction which surprised me the most, after helping me up and then proceeding to handcuff me to him he smiled slightly, it was so brief but I saw it, then said "So you finally figured everything out? I was right underneath all that fake exterior and stupidity you have a keen mind." So I became part of the task force undercover of course and after faking L's death in front of light, with the help of me and Rem of course, we managed to finally get Light to expose himself as Kira and he was put on trial before the world's Leaders he was sentenced to death and I was pardoned, left to carry on my life by myself as everyone went their separate ways…well except for me and Matsuda who became my part time agent.

I never saw L again but I did get a delivery of French sweets after he left and all that was on the card was _"Remember what I told you at your new beginning" _It took me a couple of years to finally figure out what he truly meant and that the smile that I saw was because he was proud of me, why he was proud I will never or why he sent me the chocolates. When I finally realized what he told me I decided to start a new and became a University student on top of modelling and that is where I am now, after 4 years I am in my final year at To-Oh University as one of the top students.


	2. Chapter 1

Yay second chapter is up, i hope you enjoy though sorry it is short i promise the next one will be longer. Also thank you for the guest review, much appreciated.

As usual Disclaimer- i don't own death note nor the characters- except my own

Keep reviewing, and advice is appreciated

**Chapter one**

"Gahh, that quiz was hard" Haru muttered from behind his hands  
"I know right" I sigh and stretch my back popping it "Ahh that feels so much better." I smile as I feel my muscles in my back relax slightly.  
"Well I know that I have failed then if you have failed Misa" Yuki said still looking cheerful "though we should have gotten used to sensei's quizzes by now. He isn't called the demon teacher for nothing now is he?"  
"Well that is true…anyway guys I'm off as I have a shoot to go too" I turned and gave them a group hug before heading out of the gates of To-OH university before turning left and heading into town to do a bit of shopping, it's not that I don't have a photo shoot it's just that I didn't tell them everything just what they needed to know. So now I can do a bit of shopping to relax myself before heading home and having a bath to fully relax, that's one of the up sides of night time shoots they give me time to be me, instead of coming straight from university. I walked down the high street and smiled as I saw all the shops, I come to the high street that often that now the shops employees don't make such a fuss anymore…I do still get stopped by fans and the paparazzi but I don't have to come down here is a silly disguise plus I don't mind it really anymore I'm just happy that they appreciate what I do. I was still smiling as I turned into the little boutique that held a lot of the gothic Lolita I wear, I just love it but sadly I can't really wear it to university…it is funny how just a change of clothes can make you seemingly disappear. It is such a great relief that I don't get bombarded by people at university, see I talked to the head of university and created a fake last name so people just brush me off as someone who has the same first name as the model Misa-Amane. Of course I eventually told my close friends Haru and Yuki but they said they had already worked it out and they weren't bothered by that, they were my first real friends and ever since the first year of university we have become as thick as thieves and now hold the top 3 ranks in our year and in the entire university. Had you told me four years ago that I was going to attend university I would have laughed and called you silly, had you then told me I would be the smartest student I would have laughed and called you crazy. I never would have thought I was capable of being where I am today, I thought I was just stupid like everyone around me thought…I heard what the others said about me and believed them but with a push from an old friend and with the help of new ones I am finally here. I'm no longer just a pretty face, I am a smart intelligent woman now and I'm no longer a push over.

"Misa-san, are you okay you have been standing there for a while with a sought of sad look in your eye" I jumped and gave a little squeal in surprise before giggling at who it was.  
"Kiki, you scared me and I'm fine just thinking about the past" she seemed to realise what I was talking about and just smiled before hugging me and then pulling me into the store.  
"Well now since you are here you can have the first pick of our new collection ne Misa-san"  
"Yay, I didn't know a new collection would be coming out now. Okay let's do this" we giggled and head to the more private changing rooms before she headed to the back of the store to get the clothes in my size. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror completely oblivious to what was going on outside of the store.

_Outside of the store_

"Heh, everything's ready to go boss…yeah the boys are at the other shops…hai, we will start when you give the go head." I closed the mobile before grinning at the little boutique , oh this was going to be fun.


End file.
